1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spectacle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spectacle hinge wherein the same is arranged for providing hinge mounting of spectacle temple legs relative to a spectacle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spectacle structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to accommodate the multitude of spectacle structure available. The instant invention is arranged to replace the relatively small screws and the like to secure the temple legs relative to the frame structure. Prior art temple leg frame structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,865,437 to Neuhaus; 4,605,293 to Blumenthal; 4,844,606 to Smith; and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,549 to Reese, et al. setting forth a locking device to securably mount a line member relative to a spectacle structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved spectacle hinge as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating securement of spectacle temple legs relative to a spectacle hinge and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.